Lunchtime
by Keroppikun
Summary: One direction has a picnick in da backyardz.
1. Chapter 1

/ AN: Okaii so b4 i start i just wana giff a speshul deadicashun to mah friend marcela. Wiffout her dis fic would be nuffin. Derefore i put her in da storiez. I luv yew marcela. Okaii so wiffout further adoo heres da storiez. I hope yew enjoi it as much as i did writing it. Enjoi pls

It was just another day at da home of One Directionz. Every morning louie would greet effryone wiff a "Good Morningz." As soon as he got to Harry's room, he nocked on da dorrz softlie, hoping not to disturb him. Wiff Harry's consent, louis openned da doorz and walked to harry whom was lying in hys bed

. "Good Morningz."Louie said. "Good Morningz to yew to." harry replied. "I don't fel so g00d todaii." harry frowned after greting louie a good morningz. "I'm sorrie." louis said wiff simpathy. "How aboot sinse yew dont feel so g00d we have a picknick in the backyard, since it is lunchtimez." louie suggested. Harry smilied. "Alright." he replied

. After t3lling effryone else, all da one direction memberz accept four Liem whoo waz not at da house at da moment went outside to da backyard to have their picnick like niel promised

. Effrying was quiet as dey all eight their sammiches. Louie decided to break the silenc3 and spoke up. "Its awfully quite today. Usully it isnt this quiet. What do u gaiz wana tawk ab0ut?" niall asked. "Lets share secretz." zayn suggested.

"Okaii. Ill go first."harry said. All da m3mbers turned and looked at Harry. "Um...well.." harry blushed and hesitated. "Ive actually alwayz had a crush on niall." Niall looked ovar to harry and smiled, winking at da boy. "Ive always had a crush on yew to." Wiff dat,harry plunged himself at niall and ripped off all his close, niall doing the same to Harry. Harry touched nial's cawk and pumped it, earning moans fromm da odar boi. "Oh yus keep going pls." Niall moaned.

Harry got on his nees and sucked on nial's large cawk. "IM GOING TO CUM PLS." niall moaned. He screamed and came. Zayn and louie were staring at da too bois in disblief. Louie felt like cryingz he was soo shawked. Harry started too finger niall when all of da suddenz harrys gf Marcella came running to da backyardz.

"WHAT ARE YEW 2 DOING?" She screemed. "HOW COULD YEW?! I FOUGHT YEW LUVVED MEH!" She cryed. All of da suddenz Tommany, whom was nialls gf came running too and was crieing.

"HOW COOD YEW TWO!?" "WAIT. I haff a sulutionz!" niall said. "LETS ALL HAVE A 7SOME." "OH FAWK YUS." Marcela said. Efferyone started to dry hump each otherz while zayn was fawking louie so haard he couldnt r3member his own name. "OH GAWD ZAYN OH YUS PLS YEW HIT MAH SENSITIVE SPOT OH GOD FAWK ME HARDER." Louis screemed.

Harry was dooing it wiff marcela too while niall was dooing it wiff tommany. It waz a giant orgie. "Wait a minuute gaiz. Im relly osama bin laden and i will bomb dis place unles i get to have sex wiff tommany and marcela two." zain saiid.

All of da sudden liam came two da resqu and polled out a water gunz. "I WIL SHOUT YEWWIFF MAH WATER GUNZ IFF YEW DO IT, ZAIN." He thretend. All of da suddenz Zayn turned into a spider and tryed to attack tryedd two sprey zain but he misssed. Zayn pissed al offa liam and he screemed. "IT BURNZ!" zayn bilt a giant spidda webb and decided his next victum wuld be harry. Continuud in chapter too pls.


	2. Sad Zayn

/ AN: Okaii so sorrie dat dis chapt3r waz a littel late. But anywayz, here u go. Enjoi az much as i did riting it. Enjoi pls

Zain squirted his venomm jooses att harry and rapped himm wiff his hugge spiddeh cawk. He den peed all ovar da walls and pood all ovar da couch. He planed to bamb da house butt liam got a botlee off bug spey and spreyed zain. "MAIII EYESSSSC!" He screemed. He hissedd and bitt liam. Liam screemed and locked himmselff in hys room. His plann waz too starff to deff and cutt hhymself and becum emu, butt louie comfurted hym.

Zayn waz hungrie s0 he w3nt to da refrigeratorz. Lux waz on top of the refrigerator and she jumpedd off and landed on zayn, bitting him wiff her vampire teeth. Zaynn screemed. "GET OFF OF ME OMG U EET 2 MANIE COOKIEZ STAHP" he screemed and niall walked in da roomz and got scarred. "I need to get stuff off of mah mindz." He thought aloud.

Nial w3nt outside and decided 2 take a walk. He sat by da lakez peesefuly and looked into da watarz. All of da suden a gurl named ciera apeared out of nowherez. "Dude u gona get pnuemoniaz" nial sayd. "I DON'T GIFF A FAWK!" She screemed. Nial shrankbak in fear and Ciera reeched ovar, taking off al of nials clothez off. Nial screemed and ran away thro da forest, his butt cheeks jigling thro the cold air and wind of da beautiful green forestz. Nial qwicklie ran up to hiz room wonse he got home.

Hary sudenly nocked on da doorz and came in. "Are you okay?" hary asked da shoken nialz. "Yes im fine." Niall replyed. "my cloze g0t riped off." Niall sayd saddly wiff a frown. "You look sexy naked." Harry winked. "i want to haff sex wiff u, harry." niall sayd. So hary t00k off all his cloze and him and nial started to fuck da living brains out of eachotherz. "OH YUS IT FEELZ SO G00D! I LOVE YOU HAIRIEZ!" Niall and Harry both loved and cared for each other and wer haffing pashionatez sex wiff eachotherz wen al da suddenz zayn opened da door.

"AHHH WAT R U GAIZ DOIN SHIT" Zayn screemed and niall got bug sprayyyyyyz and sprayed it all ovar zayn. Zayn screemed. "Dats wat u get zayn me and hairy wer haffing pashonate sex but u interupted." he said. Zayn screemed. "OOOWWCHCHCHCHCHCHC!" Zain waz in s0 much payn it wasnt effen funnie. Z ayn just wanted to giff da boiz some cupcakez he made erlier but dey had to dat 2 poor zain. Zain just wanted 2 b nice, u see. Zayn was an innocent man. He was fond of da boyz and wanted sum frendship. He felt so al0ne. He went and he locked his d00r, crying himselff 2 sl33p.

All zayn wanted was 4 da boiz 2 accept hym for being a diferent race and for dem to lyke him. Zayn just wanted some peece but off corse for zayn tings wer so differentz. Zaynn wanted sum love. Zayn felt so al0ne in da place he kalled h0mme.

Continued in chapt3r 3 pls.


End file.
